Double disc pumps are well-known, particularly those suited for feeding and transferring sludges and slurries. This type of pump utilizes a unique principle of operation where the discs perform the duties of both diaphragm and valve providing a double acting, non-clogging pump action. Through an arrangement of connecting rods and a crank shaft, the reciprocating action of the discs is created forming a large cavity between the discs. This cavity is filled and exhausted in a continuous flow. The valve-like discs have large seating areas that provide for low internal velocities extending the pump wear life when handling sludges and slurries. The fluid chamber is sealed with flexible trunnions which eliminates packings and mechanical seals and requires no flushing water or other forms of lubrication. Most typically, the pumps are horizontally mounted on a support frame and connected to inlet and discharge conduits.
The construction of this type of pump is shown for example in United Kingdom Patent Application GB 2,013,287. It includes a drive mechanism mounted from the top of the pump housing which includes vertically reciprocating discs that operate upon a working fluid. The drive mechanism includes a drive shaft that turns eccentrics which reciprocally drives connecting rods. At the ends of the connecting rods are discs which provide the valving and pumping action. The pump housing is divided into three segments which are separated on horizontal planes. Pumps of this type are suspended from framework which is affixed to the middle or intermediate segment. It will be understood from this prior art pump that in order to obtain access to both discs the entire pump assembly including drive shaft connecting rods and all housing segments must be completely disassembled. Furthermore, both the intake and discharge plumbing need to be disconnected. This is a serious problem because it creates a substantial amount of costly downtime and maintenance expense. There is therefore a need in the art for a double disc sludge pump design which provides ease of disassembly to reduce maintenance costs.